Traditional golf tees are placed into the ground generally perpendicular to the surface (90 degrees). The golf tee is normally impacted along with the ball when the player takes the swing. The golf tee, under this impact, will bend up to 90°, break, or pop loose from the ground surface. Depending upon the ground surface (hardness, etc), the tee may either bend or push through the soil until it reaches approximately a 25° angle, at which point it has the potential to pop loose from the ground or break, up until it reaches approximately a 65° angle. Popping loose or breaking occurs nominally at around a 45° angle. Thus, depending upon soil composition, the point at which the tee comes loose may be plus or minus up to 20° from the 45° angle. The harder the soil, the more likely the tee will simply break rather than pop loose or be ejected from the ground. If the soil is very soft, the tee may push through the soil rather than popping out.
What is needed is a device for addressing the above, and related, issues.